SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS: The Owner's Guide
by Midna3452
Summary: Congratulations on purchasing your very own SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit! This manual will tell you all the capabilities your unit posesses, and how best to handle him. Please read this manual fully before activating your unit, and enjoy the fun!
1. Chapter 1

**SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual**

If you are reading this manual, than you are now the proud possessor of your own SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS! Please read this manual thoroughly so that you are knowledgeable of all of your unit's capabilities and can enjoy your new unit to the fullest.

**Basic Information:**

**Name:** Sebastian Michaelis (when interacting with the GRELL SUTCLIFFE unit, may also be known as "Bassy," "Sebby/Sabby," or "Sebasu-chan.")

**Gender:** Male

**Species: **Demon

**Manufacturing Date:** -

**Place of Manufacturing: **Hell, Inc.

**Height:** Short - Below Average - Average - Above Average - Tall

**Weight:** Light - Below Average - Average - Above Average - Obese

**Accessories:**

Your SEBASTIAN MICHEALIS unit comes with the following accessories:

One finely-tailored black suit

One set of pristine white gloves

One silk tie (black)

One pair of polished, black shoes

One Phantomhive pin (silver)

One pair of glasses (for use in TEACHER mode; see below for details)

One set of sterling silverware (8 knives, 4 forks, 2 spoons)

One porcelain tea set (for serving tea at your pleasure)

**Note: **If any of these accessories gets broken and/or torn, the SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit will immediately repair them himself, with no cost to you.

**Behaviors:**

The basic behaviors for your SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit are as follows, but are not limited to:

**Obedient (Default)**

Your SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS is normally content with following orders, as long as they stay within bounds of the "Contract" (if you are not sure what these bounds are, ask your SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit and he will be happy to explain it to you). However, he will occasionally refuse to do something if it is completely outrageous or if it puts certain people in jeopardy (such as the CIEL PHANTOMHIVE unit). If this occurs, do not attempt to argue with the SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit- simply either change your order until it is within the unit's boundaries, or choose a different order altogether.

**Note: **The SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit will sometimes refuse to listen to a command if it is said in a questioning or uncertain tone. If this occurs, rephrase your request so that it either starts or ends with "This is an order."

**Protective**

Your SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit will become very protective if he senses that danger is near. He will automatically attempt to protect you first and foremost, unless the CIEL PHANTOMHIVE unit is near or is in danger as well (see CIEL PHANTOMHIVE below for more information on how these two units interact with each other). If the SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit does see that the CIEL PHANTOMHIVE unit is in danger, either quickly attach yourself to the CIEL PHANTOMHIVE unit's side or get as far away from the scene of danger as possible, as there is currently no way to override this part of the SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit's programming.

**Irritated **

Occasionally, the SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit will become irritated with the behaviors of some of the other units, specifically the GRELL SUTCLIFFE, SERVANTS (FINNIAN, MEY-RIN, BARD), and sometimes the CIEL PHANTOMHIVE units. If this occurs, it is best to let the SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit work out his irritation on his own by either beating up the other units or, in the case of the CIEL PHANTOMHIVE unit, giving the other unit a stern talking to and occasionally attempting to give him a time out (this is usually not effective, however, and will cause your SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit to get slapped across the face). However, do not be alarmed- the SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit will never fatally harm the other units unless he is ordered to, though he may beat them up until they become unconscious (especially in the case of the GRELL SUTCLIFFE unit).

**Obsessive**

This behavior can be triggered by two causes. The first is if your SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit comes across a cat of any kind. He will immediately stop whatever he is doing and watch/pet the cat. When your unit is exhibiting this behavior, it can be very hard to snap him out of it, and it may take a few minutes for him to respond to you. If your SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit still does not respond, try either giving him an order or meowing like a cat to get his attention.

The second trigger for this behavior is if the SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit comes into contact with the CLAUDE FAUSTAS unit. The SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit will then become irritated, protective, and obsessive all at once, especially if the CIEL PHANTOMHIVE unit is anywhere near. This is because the CLAUDE FAUSTAS unit will attempt to steal the CIEL PHANTOMHIVE unit, which the SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit cannot stand. If this happens, it is best to just leave the scene and come back after everything has been worked out.

**Note: **This may take a few days, especially if the ALOIS TRANCY and HANNAH ANAFELOZ units are also involved.

**Modes:**

The modes for your SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit are as follows:

**STANDARD/BUTLER mode**

This is the mode your SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit will automatically be in upon arrival. He will remain in this mode until triggered to enter another mode (see **locked modes** below for more information). In this mode, your SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit will serve you homemade tea, sweets, breakfast, lunch, dinner, and other meals. Also, he will clean your house, do the gardening (even if you possess both a MEY-RIN and a FINNIAN unit, the SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit will redo everything they have "cleaned" and "gardened"), run errands for you, and do anything else you ask of him, within the demands of the "Contract" (as stated earlier).

**TEACHER mode (locked)**

**Trigger: Asking to be homeschooled or given private lessons**

In this mode, your SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit will slip on his glasses and become an instructor for any subject you desire, though he is extremely proficient in giving violin lessons. Your unit is equipped with the knowledge of any subject that you may want to learn, you need only supply the lesson books (and if you do not, the SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit will go out and find them himself). But be cautious when using this mode; the SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit can be a very strict instructor and has been known to discipline people for giving wrong answers by hitting them on the knuckles with a ruler.

**DEMON (aka TRUE FORM) mode (locked)**

**Trigger: ANGELA/ASH unit (set in ANGEL mode)**

This is your SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit's most dangerous and destructive mode. He will only enter this setting when fighting the ANGELA/ASH unit set in ANGEL mode or when pushed to the very brink of his abilities (which rarely occurs). When entering this mode, your SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit will ask you to close your eyes so you do not see what he looks like. We would advise that you comply with your unit's instruction, because when in this mode his attacks can be very destructive and the only person truly safe from them is the CIEL PHANTOMHIVE unit. If planning to make your SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit enter his DEMON mode, we recommend also purchasing a CIEL PHANTOMHIVE unit and staying by his side the entire time the SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit is in DEMON mode, so as to ensure maximum safety.

**Note: **We are not responsible for any destruction of property or people that your SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit may cause while in DEMON mode.

**Unit Interactions:**

The unit interactions for your SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit are as follows, but are not limited to:

**CIEL PHANTOMHIVE:** Once your SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit comes in contact with a CIEL PHANTOMHIVE unit, he will immediately differ to the CIEL PHANTOMHIVE unit's side and refuse to leave under any circumstances. While he may still respond to your demands, the moment they contradict those of the CIEL PHANTOMHIVE unit's he will refuse to adhere to them. If planning to purchase a CIEL PHANTOMHIVE unit, we recommend getting acquainted with him separately before introducing him to the SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit, so as to get in the CIEL PHANTOMHIVE unit's favor. However, if you would like your SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit to respond only to you, we recommend not purchasing or letting him come into contact with the CIEL PHANTOMHIVE unit under any circumstances.

**Note:** Once the SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit and the CIEL PHANTOMHIVE unit have come into contact, there is no way to separate them. This is a glitch that we are doing are best to fix as soon as possible.

**THE SERVANTS (MEY-RIN, FINNIAN, BARD, TANAKA): **Generally, contact with these units only serves to frustrate your SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit. While the TANAKA unit will stay out of the way, the MEY-RIN, FINNIAN, and BARD units will try and do "servant tasks" such as cleaning, gardening, and cooking. Your SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit will then have to redo these same tasks, causing him to enter the **Irritated** behavioral mode. He will then attempt to "discipline" said units, possibly causing damage to the other units and/or the surrounding area.

**GRELL SUTCLIFFE: **While the GRELL SUTCLIFFE unit adores the SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit, your unit does not feel the same. When coming into contact with the GRELL SUTCLIFFE unit, the SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit will either: step on/hit the GRELL SUTCLIFFE unit in the face; use the GRELL SUTCLIFFE unit's chainsaw against him; or, when the GRELL SUTCLIFFE unit is in **JACK THE RIPPER mode**, fight him until the WILLIAM T. SPEARS unit intervenes.

**Note:** We recommend keeping the GRELL SUTCLIFFE unit away from your SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit at all times.

**WILLIAM T. SPEARS:** The SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS and the WILLIAM T. SPEARS unit mutually hate each other. Contact with the WILLIAM T. SPEARS unit will almost always result in a battle between said unit and your SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit. Occasionally, they can be persuaded to work together (such as when reprimanding the GRELL SUTCLIFFE unit), but it is generally best to keep these units away from each other as well.

**CLAUDE FAUSTAS:** The SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit despises the CLAUDE FAUSTAS unit, and will immediately start throwing subtle, verbal insults as soon as he sees him. When the CIEL PHANTOMHIVE unit is around, the SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit may even attempt to battle the CLAUDE FAUSTAS unit, especially if the CIEL PHANTOMHIVE unit is near or has been fused with the ALOIS TRANCY unit. This battle will cause a large amount of structural damage to anything within range, so we recommend clearing the area if these two units happen to meet.

**ALOIS TRANCY: **The SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit generally does not have much interaction with the ALOIS TRANCY unit unless the CIEL PHANTOMHIVE unit is involved. If this is the case, the SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit will do whatever it takes to protect the CIEL PHANTOMHIVE unit, including attempting to harm the ALOIS TRANCY unit if need be.

**HANNAH ANAFELOZ: **Like the CLAUDE FAUSTAS unit, the HANNAH ANAFELOZ unit only serves to aggravate your SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit. Your unit will generally not attack her unless provoked, unless she is in possession of the CIEL PHANTOMHIVE unit. If this is the case, the SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit will fight her until he regains control of the CIEL PHANTOMHIVE unit.

**Frequently Asked Questions:**

Q: If there is a person I don't like or who has been rude to me, they suddenly disappear and my SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit tells me that he has "disposed" of them. Should I be concerned?

A: Well, this depends on how much you disliked them/what they did to you. While "disposing" of people is normal behavior for your unit, the extent he will go to varies depending on how much you want them gone. If you order your unit to stop "disposing" of people, he will cease his actions immediately. But please note: we are not responsible for any actions your unit has taken beforehand.

Q: My SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit keeps calling me "Young Master." How can I get him to stop?

A: He may have you confused with the CIEL PHANTOMHIVE unit. Is there anything that makes you resemble the CIEL PHANTOMHIVE unit, such as a hairstyle or eye patch? If so, then you may need to change this so that the SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit will realize that you are not the CIEL PHANTOMHIVE unit. Failure to correct the SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit's confusion can lead to harmful aftereffects in the future.

Q: My SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit found a set of cat ears in my closet and has asked me to put them on. Should I comply with his request?

A: Unless you would like you SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit to also ask you to start acting like a cat, we would advise that you do not comply with his request. Take the cat ears and dispose of them in a place that the SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit will not be able to locate, and order him not to look for them. If you decided to do as he asks, he may enter **Obsessive** mode, but instead of a real cat _you_ will be the target of his obsession, which may produce unwanted effects.

**Troubleshooting:**

Q: My SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit found a litter of cats outside and now he refuses to stop playing with them!

A: Oh, it seems your unit is stuck in **Obsessive **mode. Try giving him an order or meowing like a cat to attract his attention. If he still does not respond, you may have to restart him.

Q: My SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit starts attacking the GRELL SUTCLIFFE unit the moment he is within sight without being provoked in any way. Is there a way to stop this from happening?

A: If the GRELL SUTCLIFFE unit has done something to offend or anger your SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit (such as going after the CIEL PHANTOMHIVE unit), then your SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit is most likely stuck in **Irritated**__mode. The best solution is to attempt to make the GRELL SUTCLIFFE unit apologize, though there is an 89% chance that this will not be effective enough to appease your SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit. If this is the case, try restarting your unit and keeping the GRELL SUTCLIFFE unit away from him as much as possible.

Q: My SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit recently met a CIEL PHANTOMHIVE unit and now refuses to listen to anything I say! How can I get him back to normal?

A: As stated earlier, there is no way to override this part of the SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit's programming at the moment. The only solutions are to either a) get rid of the CIEL PHANTOMHIVE unit (though this is ineffectual and will cause severe damage to you 99.9% of the time, and is thus is strongly not advised); or b) return the SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS unit and a new one will be shipped to you within the next week (but be advised- you will need to return the CIEL PHANTOMHIVE unit as well, with separate charges for shipping and packaging the new units).

**If you have any more questions or comments, please contact us at 1-800-HELL-INC.**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

**Hey, everyone, I just wanted to thank you for reading this Character Manual! I honestly wasn't sure how popular it was going to be, but I got so many reviews in just two days and I'm still getting more each day! Many of you have said you would like me to make another one, so I've decided to make this into a series. They will be posted as separate fanfics, but there will be one for Ciel, Alois, Alan, Eric, Grell, Ash/Angela, and possibly other characters as well. I just wanted to let you know to keep an eye out for them! I'm not sure how often they'll be posted, but I'll definately try and get them up as soon as I can! Thanks again!**

**~Midna3452**


End file.
